


Fantasies

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon is a bit of an exhibitionist and Rip gets to live out his fantasy at an inopportune time.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is not the plot I started out with but it's what we got.

“When you said, ‘let’s go out for dinner’ I thought you meant dinner. Not, science fair and snack table,” Gideon teased.

Rip kissed her cheek. “Like you don’t love it.”

Gideon couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Well, Jonas did a terrific job. You should be very proud.”

“I am. And I’m sure you are too given how many hours you spent helping him.”

“Only a little. Why, did he say that he liked my help?” she asked eagerly.

Rip laughed and wrapped an arm around her. He loved how much Gideon loved spending time with his son, wanting Jonas’ glowing recommendation. “Considering you’re the one that helps him with his math and science homework these days, he loves it.”

“But did he say it?” she insisted.

“He didn’t have to. He’s my son. I know.” Truthfully, the two of them got on better than Rip could have ever hoped for. It surprised him how Jonas had come around to the idea of his father dating again sooner than Rip had.

“I’m going to do a couple of rounds, maybe take pictures for Ray. You know he’ll want updates.” Gideon rolled her eyes.

“Your boss is being nice,” Rip admonished her.

“No one is that nice without an ulterior motive.”

“Apparently Ray Palmer is.”

Gideon muttered something under her breath and Rip kissed her cheek. She smiled and squeezed her hand and wandered off again. She pulled out her phone and took pictures of the different projects the students had done. It was all rather brilliant work (if some rudimentary).

Jonas waved at her and Gideon waved back, making her way to him. “Thanks for helping me with this. It was a great idea.”

Gideon smiled and held something to the Tesla coil and grinned as the lightning zapped out. “He was a brilliant inventor. Just be careful with it, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied with a bored voice. Gideon ruffled his hair as Jonas shifted out of reach. “You’re as bad as Dad is!”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. I would have thought I was even more embarrassing. I’ll work on that.” Gideon winked at him and made Jonas laugh. “You want anything from the snack table?”

“Do they have jelly beans?”

“You are your father’s son. I’ll go look but don’t get your hopes up. I did see a chocolate fountain though!”

“Chocolate is good too.”

“Excellent. I’ll be back with reinforcements.”

Gideon headed to the snack table and waited impatiently in the lineup. By the time she got to the front there would be no chocolate left.

“You look annoyed,” Rip said coming up next to her.

“The chocolate will be all gone!” She glanced at him and reached out, shoving him behind her. “This line is long enough, you’re not cutting in front of me!”

Rip laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, Mistress,” he whispered in her ear. Gideon blushed heavily and slapped his arm.

“Stop that!” she hissed. He knew perfectly well that she had to get into character to play like that.

“Can’t help it. You’re just so adorable when you blush like that.”

“Finally! The line is moving!” Gideon rushed forward with the crowd and Rip sighed, knowing he’d always lose to chocolate with her. Just as they got to the front, a blond man came by and cut in front of her. “Hey! I was here first!”

“Sorry, I didn’t the line-” the man’s eyes widened upon seeing Gideon and Rip could feel Gideon tense in his arms.

“Oh bloody hell,” she whispered.

Rip frowned, glancing between the two of them. “Chad, how are you? How are Lacie and the kids?” he asked, trying to dissolve the obvious tension.

Chad looked up at Rip as if noticing him for the first time. “Fine. They – they’re good. Yeah. Elizabeth just placed first in swimming at state.”

“Yes, I saw that in the school newsletter. Congratulations.”

Chad nodded, still looking like a fish out of water. Seeing as Gideon refused to talk and had gone as silent as a Monk, Rip continued.

“Ah, this is my girlfriend, Gideon.” He felt Gideon wince ever so slightly and saw her biting her lip.

“We’ve met,” she said tightly.

Rip figured as much.

“You’re shorter than I remember,” Chad said quietly.

“No heels. Still married then?” Gideon asked.

Chad nodded, and gestured to a beautiful redhead across the room. “Lacie’s here tonight as well.”

“Of course, she is,” Gideon muttered.

“I’m still confused,” Rip said bluntly.

“Client. Well, ex-client.”

“With Palmer Tech?”

Gideon gave him an exasperated look. “My previous job,” she hissed.

“Oh? Oh!” It finally clicked for Rip and he glanced back at Chad then at Gideon. Chad’s face quickly turned a horrible red and he muttered something before hurrying off.

Rip stared at the man’s retreating figure and back down at a very quiet Gideon. He touched her shoulder gently and she inhaled sharply, running off without chocolate. Rip frowned and quickly dipped some strawberries in chocolate and added some extra chocolate on the side before following after her. He found her out in the hall, sitting back and leaning against the lockers. He took a seat next to her.

“So, he was a client,” Rip said quietly, offering her the plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Gideon stared at them and refused. “Thought you didn’t entertain married men?”

She shot him a dirty look. “He came with his wife. I entertain married couples if they please.”

Rip’s eyebrow shot up. “Really?” He felt quite hot under his shirt all of a sudden.

“Mmhmm. She was quite flexible.”

Rip stared at her for a long time and burst out laughing. Gideon stared at him incredulously until he finally started to pace himself. “Sorry,” he said, gasping for air, “I suppose it’s just nice to know I’m not the only one that solicited your businesses.”

“You make me sound like a prostitute!” Gideon hissed. “Besides, I don’t do it anymore!”

Rip sobered immediately and squeezed her hand. “I know. And you know I’ll never think any less of you.”

Gideon looked away from him.

“And you shouldn’t think any less of yourself either.”

“I just didn’t think we’d ever have to worry about running into someone who’s…”

“Who’s seen you as a dominatrix?”

Gideon blushed a bright scarlet and glanced around at the empty hallway.

“I never thought it would be one of Jonas’ classmate’s parents that were clients,” Rip quipped. “Suppose I’m not the only one living in the suburbs with sordid fantasies.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Rip gave her a curious look. “Well, who else?”

“Excuse me?”

“Who else has been on your client list?”

Gideon spluttered and shook her head. “I have confidentiality agreements!”

Rip thought that had kind of gone out the door when he’d figured out about Chad and Lacie. “Well, I’m a former client, and your boyfriend now.”

Gideon’s hand went to her neck, brushing the ghost space where her locket had once been and Rip felt a pang in his heart, knowing she was thinking of her ex-girlfriend again.

“It’s fine, we don’t have to talk about it,” he said quickly.

“No,” Gideon shook her head, “it’s just that, I – I never got to talk about it with Waverly. It’s strange, that you’re so fine with it. With what I did.”

Rip shrugged. “It’s not like they meant anything to you.”

“They didn’t,” she confirmed instantly. “Only you did.”

“I know.”

“And it was really on and off, I didn’t really have any regulars until it was you. And then it was only you and really, even before then it was sparse and only when I had to make ends meet and-”

Rip silenced her with a kiss. “I know,” he murmured, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. “You don’t have to explain to me, Gideon.”

“I feel like I do.”

“You don’t. Only if you want to.” They stayed quiet for a long time. “So, married couples too, huh?”

Gideon shot him a look. “You’ve got that naughty look on your face. What are you thinking?”

This time, Rip blushed, feeling the flush of heat against his neck and cheeks. Gideon took advantage and tucked her finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Tell me.”

He swallowed. “Nothing, I just…” He rubbed his left ring finger. “Miranda…she would have loved you. And us…being with you.”

Gideon’s eyebrows shot up. She had seen pictures of his wife in his house. “She was very beautiful,” she murmured. Gideon leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Would you have liked that? The two of us together? Ganging up on you?”

He whined softly and nodded silently.

“What would you have liked us to do? What do you fantasize?”

He made a sound in the back of his throat. “Bloody exhibitionist!”

Gideon grinned at him and pulled him to his feet.

“Gideon – what-”

She opened up one of the classroom doors and deemed it worthy then pulled him in. Gideon locked the door and kept the lights off as she pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck.

“Try again.”

“What?”

She nipped his skin as punishment. “Try again.”

“Mistress,” he murmured. His skin vibrated with pure need and nervousness at getting caught at any minute. Why was she so good at giving him exactly what she needed?

Gideon unbuttoned the front of his shirt and kissed his chest. “How did you imagine it? The three of us? Me and her together? Would we take turns with you?”

Rip bit his lip, still unable to speak, and even more scared to hurt her in anyway. Gideon looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes and kissed him.

“Tell me,” she whispered gently. “I want to hear.”

“You’d both be kissing.”

“And then?” she urged him on, hands wandering over his body.

It was hard for him to keep his thoughts straight. “You’d both tease me.”

“How?”

“I’d get to watch and not touch.”

“Mmhmm.” Her hand fluttered over the zip of his jeans. “When would we let you join in?”

“After I begged.”

“I do love it when you beg,” she murmured, brushing her lips over the hickey she’d given him earlier that day. “What would you want first?”

“To touch.” His eyes were blown with lust. “Please, let me touch you, Mistress? Please?”

She thought about it, a disinterested look on her face as she left a trail of kisses down his abdomen. “Fine,” she finally allowed. Immediately his hands went to her body, one hand cupping her breast and the other reaching under her skirt. “I didn’t say where!”

He whined unintelligibly as Gideon placed his hands securely on her hips.

“Keep them there,” she ordered.

Disappointed, Rip nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“So, you’d touch us,” she brought him back into his fantasy. “Would you want to kiss us too?”

He nodded. “So much, Mistress.”

She rewarded him with a kiss as she undid the fly of his jeans and reached past the waistband of his boxers. Rip leaned his head back as she began to stroke him.

“Pay attention,” she said. He groaned in response. “What did she like to do in bed? Any toys?”

“Handcuffs. She liked to be in charge. And on top.”

“Is that would you’d like in your fantasy?”

He cracked an eye open to look at her. “She would have liked to watch us. She’d want to make you come with just her words as she told us exactly what to do and how to do it.”

“Woman after my own heart,” Gideon murmured. “Would you like to put on a show for her?” she whispered in his ear. “Would you be loud so that she knows how much you’re enjoying it?”

He groaned again. “Bloody exhibitionist!”

“Mistress,” she corrected. She brought one leg over his thigh and rocked against him, creating friction for herself as she touched him. They were both practically buzzing with need for release.

“We can’t do this here,” he whispered.

She gave him an amused look. “You realize that now?” she asked breathlessly. “A little late for that, isn’t it?”

Rip swore under his breath as her hand increased speed. He was close…so close…just a few more…

His mobile interrupted the silence which had previously only been filled with their heavy breathing. Rip groaned loudly as Gideon’s hand dropped away.

“It might be Jonas,” she chastised him.

The lust left him as panic quickly set in and he pulled out his mobile to find it was his son. Rip turned it to speakerphone.

“Jonas?”

“Dad? Where’d you go? And where’s Gideon? She said she was going to get me snacks!”

“Bollocks!” Gideon cursed and stamped her foot in her idiocy and forgetfulness.

“Sorry, she got sidetracked. Probably saw something shiny. I’ll grab her and we’ll come meet you. See you soon.”

“All right.”

“Love you.”

“You’ll see me in like two minutes, Dad.”

“I love you, Jonas.”

Jonas sighed loudly. “Love you too, Dad.”

Rip rolled his eyes and ended the call, his heartrate finally slowing down. He looked up to see Gideon straightening out her clothes and fixing her hair. “So, there’s no chance of us finishing what we were doing?’ he asked disappointedly.

Gideon shot him a dirty look. “I nearly starved your son, Rip!”

“It’s chocolate, Gideon. Hardly starving. Are you sure you don’t want to just-”

“Jonas probably thinks I’ve forgotten all about him now! I’ll get him extra chocolates, and maybe a Gameboy.”

“He doesn’t need-”

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Gideon came over and started fixing him up. “Tuck in your shirt and do your pants!”

He’d really rather she take them off than button them back up. “You owe me,” he muttered, “considering you’re the one that put me in this state.”

Gideon smiled sweetly and kissed him. “Sorry.” Rip didn’t think she was sorry at all. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will. Now, make sure there’s no one out there. I refuse to be the talk of gossip.” He couldn’t do that to Jonas.

Gideon peeked out the window. “We’re good, come on.” She gave him a once over and nodded that he was presentable and they walked out of the classroom innocently. Rip took her hand as they walked together.

“So, I’ve told you one of my fantasies,” he murmured in her ear. “Don’t you think you should tell me one of yours?”

“What makes you think shagging you in a dark and empty classroom wasn’t one of my fantasies?” she quipped.

“You would have finished the job if it were.”

Gideon smiled at him. “I’ll show you tonight.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm. Promise.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“It involves you, handcuffs, a blindfold, and lots and lots of chocolate.”


End file.
